


Silver & Gold

by moshiznik



Series: Kinktober [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Band Fic, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: “You look so sexy, Minj,” Jinki breathed, his deep voice dripping with arousal and sending a wave of need through Minho’s body. “I knew you would look good, but you look too good. So good I just want to fuck you right here, right now.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: dirty talk
> 
>  
> 
> This was originally posted to my tumblr [moshiznik.tumblr.com] as part of kinktober.

Minho felt weird. Looking into the mirror, he didn’t know quite what to think as he took in his newly dyed silver hair. He had been excited to actually dye his hair like other idols but wasn’t used to the stringy texture or shock of bright locks against his skin.

He bit down on his lip nervously, afraid that he had made a mistake in choosing to dye his hair silver. Maybe he should have gone for a more subtle change, perhaps a dark blue, before he went full throttle with the hair dye.

Well, it was too late now.

His manager was motioning to him that it was time to go and before he knew it he was blinking into the bright sunlight of another busy day. The van made its way through Seoul, eventually dropping Minho off for his next round of practices for their upcoming concert. At this rate, he would have to make up for the full morning spent dying his hair with a few extra hours of practice.

A tic started in his jaw and he stretched his neck, satisfied with the pops that helped release at least some of the tension that had settled in. He took the familiar route to their practice room and was only slightly surprised to see that it was empty. No doubt the members had indulged in a rare lunch break, the thought making Minho’s stomach gurgle and reminding him that he hadn’t eaten since early this morning after his daily run.

Ignoring his stomach in favor of making up for lost time, Minho turned on the stereo, queued the concert mix, and let his muscles do the rest. Looking in the mirror now was no less jarring than it had been in the salon but he found that his new silver hair was somehow more fitting in SHINee’s practice room.

Minho danced until he was breathless; sweat making his hair stick to his forehead while his shirt clung to his back. He allowed himself a short break, pausing the music and pulling off his sweaty shirt. Grabbing a water bottle from his bag, he gulped down the refreshing liquid and closed his eyes as he let his body cool down from his intense practice session.

The practice room door clicked open and softly shut again, not thinking anything of it as he took another long swig from his water bottle until there were two strong hands grabbing him by the hips and drawing him back into a hard, lean body.

Minho froze, the sensation all too familiar as plump lips kissed his neck and warm hands pressed his hips back against a solid wall of muscle and sin.

“H-hyung,” he gasped, the water bottle dropping to the floor as his hands reached down to grip onto Jinki’s firm forearms, fingers digging into the tan flesh as Jinki continued to kiss his skin and grind into him.

“You look so sexy, Minj,” Jinki breathed, his deep voice dripping with arousal and sending a wave of need through Minho’s body. “I knew you would look good, but you look too good. So good I just want to fuck you right here, right now.”

Minho felt his knees give out at the hushed words, Jinki’s firm grip on his hips the only thing keeping him from melting into a puddle on the floor at Jinki’s feet.

“Minj,” the elder continued, a smile edging his voice as if he knew exactly what he was doing to him. Minho cursed him under his breath even as he watched through hooded eyes, hungrily eating up the sight before him, the mirror showing him just how strung out and desperate he looked in Jinki’s capable hands.

“Baby,” the nickname sent another shock of arousal straight to Minho’s cock and he bit his bottom lip afraid that he might come just from the sheer pleasure of Jinki’s large dick rubbing against him slowly through their clothing as he whispered in his ear. “I wanna fuck you so bad. See that pretty head of yours laid out beneath me while I fuck you so hard you’ll beg for more. Beg for me to let you come.”

Minho felt his breath hitch as Jinki moved to palm at his erection; his words temporarily stopped so he could lave at Minho’s neck, the soft licks and nips driving Minho insane as he fought for what little control he had left. When Jinki bit down hard on his neck, simultaneously rocking his hips into Minho’s ass and grabbing his cock firmly in his hand, Minho couldn’t help but cry out.

He was putty in Jinki’s hands. “Jinki, p-please,” he begged, not even caring if he sounded strung out. Jinki chuckled, that deep sound doing things to Minho’s body and making him grind back more forcefully into Jinki.

“You’re so beautiful, Minj. So desperate for me, for my cock. Such a good boy for me aren’t you?” Minho groaned as he finally lost control, turning around and pushing Jinki backwards, stumbling a few times as his knees, weak from Jinki’s power over him, all but gave out. Jinki’s strong arms caught him, a smile breaking over his face at seeing Minho so far gone, and his lips crashing down on Minho’s own as he picked him up. He groaned with delight at being hoisted into the air, body flush with Jinki’s as he continued walking them backwards until Jinki was leaning against the mirrored wall. Minho ground his hips against Jinki’s wishing that they were both naked so that Jinki could actually do anything and everything he wanted to him.

Jinki laughed at Minho’s eagerness, accepting every stroke of his tongue and light nip even as Minho continued to rut against him. The music had started up again but both men were oblivious to it, barely paying attention to anything that wasn’t golden skin and red lips, low moans and shaky breaths. Breaking free of the kiss, Jinki flipped their positions so that Minho was now pressed into the wall, Jinki flush against him and grinding their hips together.

“Fuck, baby,” Jinki moaned, hands grasping at Minho’s silver locks and lips biting into golden flesh. “I can’t wait until I can get you home, have you open and so ready for me. Would you like that, Minj?” Minho couldn’t catch his breath enough to respond so just settled for grabbing desperately at any part of Jinki he could reach.

“Hm, you’d like that wouldn’t you?” Jinki paused in his musings, his shoulders tensing as Minho’s hands slipped under his shirt and his nails raked up and down his back no doubt leaving long red marks.

“But…,” his head bent down to rest on Minho’s shoulder, the blissed out Minho before him combined with his frantic little moans almost making him cum, “maybe I’ll fuck that pretty mouth instead. Let you open your mouth real wide for me, take every last inch until you’re gagging.” With each filthy word that Jinki breathed into his skin, Minho felt his stomach tighten.

“And what a sight you’d be, all that silver and gold right there so ready and willing. Would you let me use your mouth, baby? Use you so good until I came, letting you suck down every last drop of my cum until you were so full. So full and filthy for me.”

Minho’s breath hitched at the mental picture Jinki was painting for him, and, with one last rough thrust from Jinki, he came. Jinki continued to move against him, each rut making Minho shiver from overstimulation as his underwear became damp and he felt his legs become jelly. Strong arms kept him planted as Jinki’s hips stuttered against Minho’s, a soft, harsh grunt telling Minho that he was coming. The thought made him melt and he clung onto Jinki’s strong shoulders.

It took several minutes before either of them could move, Jinki’s tired body leaning against Minho’s as he tenderly stroked his hair and kissed up and down his jawline over and over again. When Minho finally felt the feeling return to his limbs, he smiled wide, pulling Jinki in for a proper kiss on the lips before resting their foreheads together.

Minho opened his mouth to say something when the practice room door slammed open and Taemin, Jonghyun, and Kibum all came bustling inside followed by their manager, all four screeching to a halt at the sight before them.

“Seriously you guys?”

“Not again!”

“Nice hair, hyung.”

Kibum, Jonghyun, and Taemin all said simultaneously while their manager opted to remain silent. Minho felt his face flush but Jinki just laughed, moving away from the younger man only to draw him away from the wall and toward the door.

“We’re going to…freshen up,” he said, that wolfish grin back in place as he forcefully tugged Minho behind him.

“Be back in twenty minutes or I’ll send Amber to come find you,” their manager warned, giving them a serious look before he was on the phone once again.

Jinki and Minho stared at each other with wide eyes at the threat, both hurrying to the nearest bathroom to take care of business.


End file.
